Darin's story
by Obsessor16
Summary: Ever wondered what you would do if you could fly? Think you would have normal parents and a life like you have now? Think again! I have wings and I'm on the run. I have been since I was ten, and this is my story. AU Kisuke and my own OC......please try!
1. Chapter 1

My name is….

My name is Darin Kiayme. I know weird name for a Canadian right? Well I'm Canadian and that's my name. The evil guys have a weird sense of humour, I guess.

I am 15 years old… 16 on November 25…. I go to school like a nice normal teenager, get average grades, and stuff like that. My life outside school isn't as normal; I used to live alone in a townhouse….not anymore though. Now I live with my boyfriend Kisuke Urahara, his comrade Tessai, and two kids who help with the shop, Ururu and Jinta.

My childhood consisted of being poked and prodded by scientists that didn't care that they were slowly killing my humanity, my friends, and my siblings. Yes I had brother, note the past tense, HAD. We were forced to kill each other so we could live. Sick and twisted, that's how I grew up so don't blame me for my weirdness, it is the result of a very twisted and unstable childhood.

Oh, did I forget to mention my most unnatural feature? I HAVE WINGS!!!! I hate them sometimes but they come in handy for traveling between countries. They are 12 feet long from tip to tip; light brown with a speckling of blonde, just like my hair. Oh and another thing, they change to match my hair, so if my hair was lime green then, my wings would take two days and change to match it. Cool, eh? More like freak show right? But it's me…I've learned to deal with my abilities, and I enjoy having them sometimes.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: sorry I haven't done anything with this in a long time……I couldn't find the time to come and type it out…..so I'm sorry and depending on how well this goes over I will probably publish some stories on her life now…..this is her looking back…… and yes…I changed the summary.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Maximum Ride……**

My story is not a pleasant one; I wouldn't tell you if I could help it. I just can't keep it in any longer.

It all started when I was three and my youngest brother was one. They decided me and Derek, my oldest brother who is three months younger then me, were old enough to fight. Derek and I were always paired for fights until the others were five. When my youngest brother, Randy, turned five, he had his first fight. It was against my next youngest brother Johnny. Randy won, surprising everyone. Unfortunately, Johnny was injured way past the point of recovery and therefore, was deemed useless. In other words….they killed him, shot him in front of us, to teach us not to fail. We were shocked. Randy was the baby of the family, the runt of the litter. We didn't expect him to be so strong, so developed, so…ready. The most surprising part was that Randy was happy he had made them kill Johnny, happy to have won the fight! As you may have guessed, we knew nothing aside from fighting, reading and writing and math. So we weren't as disgusted as you are now hearing about this, we were almost proud that he was so strong. I know, I know….my mind was messed up.

My other brother's name was Gaberiel. I know, fitting right? As you may have guessed he has wings, like me. Like everyone in my odd little family. We all have different types of wings, mine are like birds and so are Gabe's and Derek's. Johnny's and Randy's are like insect wings, but incredibly more strong and also reinforced massively. Back my middle brother…the main difference between us, aside from his huge ego, is that his wings are always a pure angelic white, like the angel everyone believed him to be.

Gabe was my favourite brother. That is until he became a jerk and whatever nasty names I could come up with. He was roughly six when it happened….

"Darin! I hate you! You're so…so…so controlling! You can be such a brat sometimes!"

"Well you aren't exactly perfect either Gaberiel! Just because you're named after an angel doesn't mean you are perfect! Well I got news for ya! You're not!!!"

Gabe ran. I was selfish enough to think he deserved what he got. He ran and fell of a cliff, and was killed before any of us knew what had happened. I yelled at him to get up here and to stop joking around and that I was sorry. After a minute of complete silence I went to check the edge…. I saw blood lots of it, and rocks, sharply pointed, and a ton of pure snowy white feathers. But no bloody body and no Gabe. He was gone, flew the coop, and was badly hurt by the looks of the landing.

"Guys… I think he left, or escaped more likely, and the idiot is badly hurt by the amount of blood I see." I was scared, a member of my family, my flock if you will, was gone and badly injured.


End file.
